


A Discussion of One Surprise Dinner and the Extremely-and-Unnecessarily-Long-Titled Thank-You Gift

by ObstinaReed



Series: Wessa Honeymoon Stories [2]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Wessa, Wessa honeymoon stories, never trust a duck, pre-honeymoon story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObstinaReed/pseuds/ObstinaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era:: Victorian.<br/>Characters:: William Herondale and Theresa Gray, James Carstairs and Cecily Herondale, Magnus Bane -- belong to The Infernal Devices series by Cassandra Clare; Ernest the DuckDuke belongs to me.<br/>Author:: Ms. Reed.<br/>Summary:: After everything William Herondale had done for the Clave and Silent Brothers, a long relief from his Shadowhunter-duties was the least they could do to thank him. Such freedom enabled him and his newly wedded wife Theresa Gray to travel the world for three months and enjoy their honeymoon to the fullest.<br/>If only the ducks weren't following them everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discussion of One Surprise Dinner and the Extremely-and-Unnecessarily-Long-Titled Thank-You Gift

**"What is this?"** Tessa eyed the huge golden bow perched on top of rectangular package Will had just placed upon her lap. It was wrapped in scarlet cloth and bound with shimmering material bent over itself to shape the bow.

"It is a gift of thank you for my saviour," Will answered with a smile. "Open it."

"Oh?" said Tessa as she pulled the ribbon apart, "And what is that which I have saved you from, pray, do tell?"

"You saved me from living in the dark, from eternal solitude and boredom, from the awful quack attack of that preposterous, arrogant, greatly annoying and, quite possibly, completely insane DuckDuke Ernest. You know, the usual thing."

The cloth fell away to reveal the object underneath. Tessa gasped. She was holding a huge book tightly bound in dark brown leather binding with golden letters engraved on the front page. They stretched downward forming the following title: "A New System of Domestic Cookery, formed upon Principles of Economy and adapted to the Use of Private Families, with Special Emphasis on Preparing Duckling" by Mrs. Rundell.

"What, in the name of--" Tessa began, looking confused. "Now you want me to cook the poor ducks for you? Only a moment ago you were cursing their mere existence!"

"It's not my fault they're tasty little _bâtards_ , pardon my French," Will said. "And they are hardly poor, even THEY know how tasty they are, seeing that they don't have any issues with cannibalism. Or wait. They DO!"

"Will, honestly--"

"Don't worry, my love," he interrupted her, "you don't even have to do the roasting or anything, I will. I just thought, since you love books so much, you could read the instructions to me."

"Oh, fine," Tessa sighed. "I'll cook the unfortunate duck, but just so you know, you're making me waste a perfectly good chicken."

"Oh?" Will cocked his head in amusement.

"I was planning a surprise dinner for you and Jem and Magnus." She paused. "Well, Bridget and I were, since, obviously, she's the one that knows all about cooking. I thought we could use the occasion to talk to Magnus about that portal-opening powder he's acquiring for us, and to say proper goodbye to Jem. After all, we won't be seeing them for the next three months at least."

"Well, we can always have duckling another time," Will informed her cheerfully. "I wouldn't want your listening to many a lovely ballad of Bridget's be for nothing, since I know how you adore them."

"I don't mind them as much as before. Not _all_ of them, anyway." Tessa blushed.

"I like the one where a fair young maiden sings about this ridiculously handsome and marvellous lad." Will looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sweet William his name was, I think."

Tessa hit him lightly on the head with a book she was holding.


End file.
